Kana Con
by naonaonao
Summary: [I came up with this during a convention]. Edward is invited to Kanashi Con, an anime convention in St. Louis. Things turn around a bit when he gets sick and Roy offers to take his place. NOT yaoi. Rated for slight language.
1. Invitation and Panel

Ummm…I guess this is a quick snippet or something about, um, nothing. On my way to an anime convention (6 hour car ride…), I thought of it. Or something like that. Forgive me if it's extremely OOC; I haven't written much FMA in a while. Don't worry, I'll write more on my…other story, once I get more reveiws.

So, I'll stop wasting your time and just, eh, write it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okayherecomesthefanfic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Edward Elric;_

_You have been invited to Kanashi Con, an anime convention in St. Louis, Missouri. We do not require your attendance at said convention, but merely hope you attend to both please fans and have a hopefully exciting experience at Kanashi Con. Your attendance will be required at the following:_

—_The convention itself (Consists of many cosplayers, merchandise, movies, and possible glomping)_

—_A brief panel (Where you will answer questions from your numerous amounts of fans, and inform them of your experiences)_

—_A dinner (You may order anything off our menu selections and are expected to converse with other con-goers)_

_The convention lasts from 1:00 to 10:00 this Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. You are allowed to bring up to two guests. Transportation will be provided, along with a seventy-dollars-an-hour pay._

_We are not responsible for any unfortunate occurrences that may or may not occur during your visit at Kanashi Con. You will be staying at the Rikkamora Hotel, where the convention will be located. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_Kanashi Con Administrators._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Edward first read the letter he received in the mail, he was confused. What was a "cosplayer" and an "anime"? He didn't even want to THINK about how far away Missouri was, or how to contact said administrators. After asking both Alphonse and Winry, they decided to wait until his "transportation" arrived and THEN ask questions.

So they did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The car that picked the three up was an odd color: purple with pink and red stripes and designs. There was a sign bearing the words "Edward Elric" on it, so they assumed it was theirs.

Edward cautiously approached the vehicle and knocked. The window was lowered, to reveal a tall girl, with short, spiky white-and-purple hair and red fishnets, along with a black corset and black and red skirt. Her boots were black, and her skin was pale. Not to mention the nose and lip rings, and the multiple ear piercings.

"Hey there, I'm Taria." She greeted, flashing a small smile. "And I assume you're….." She pulled a card out of her pocket and skimmed it. "….Edward Elric?"

Edward nodded, and Taria laughed. "Sure you are," She said after a bit. "Get in."

"May we come, too?" Alphonse echoed timidly.

"Go right ahead."

So the three entered the car, after a bit of arguing from Edward and Roy about who sits in the front (Roy won that one), and Taria drove off.

"So. My estimates show that after a one-hour car ride and three-hour plane ride, we should arrive there in about five hours?" Taria guessed, shrugging.

"I…guess so." Edward answered.

"Cool," Taria responded, then took a rather violent right turn. "That's a pretty wicked cosplay you got there." The told him. "You two, too." She finished, referring to Roy and Alphonse.

"Um," Alphonse interrupted, "What's a cosplay?"

Taria began laughing again. "You don't know what a cosplay is?" she paused. "Ha, that's a good one. You had me going there for a sec."

"No, I'm serious." Alphonse interrupted.

"Its…when you dress up like an anime character." Taria stated, rolling ice blue eyes. "But, of course, you three would know that."

"Right…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Overall, the car ride went _pretty_ smoothly. Edward slept most of the time, Roy was uncharacteristically quiet, and Alphonse conversed with Taria.

But hey, I don't want to inform everyone on how transportation went, since you're probably reading this fanfic "2 lyk fnd owt how ed goez 2 a con lol". So.

The plane ride went okay, not counting the numerous amounts of people "inspecting" Edward and Alphonse because of "weapons".

After the plane ride, then driving to the hotel, Edward had finally entered the convention. Woohoo. Yay him.

Oh.

Alphonse and Roy were there, too.

A girl in a rather skimpy "Schoolgirl" outfit, ran up to the group. "Likeohmigosh!! I like heard that like the REAL Edward Elric was coming to this convention, so like, my friends were like, 'he's not real' but then I'm like 'yes he is!' and they're like 'no he's not!' but like ohmigosh here you are OHMIGOD!!!!!! EDAWRD I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward gave her an odd look. "Huh?"

The girl squealed and ran off, screaming at the top of her lungs that 'the real Edward Elric was at KanaCon'.

Before anyone could continue, a RAGING ball of "fangirls" rampaged through the hotel.

"HE'S REAL!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!"

"E-Edward? Oh my gosh…." (followed by fainting)

"Edward!!!! IT'S EDWARD ELRIC!"

"Psh. It's just a cosplayer…"

"He's even shorter in person!"

"Marry me!"

"Roy's cooler…" –insert Roy smirk here—

"Come on, Lynn, let's go see the piano squall…"

All of these random (or so he thought) teenagers surrounding him overwhelmed Edward, if just for a moment. Then he noticed something: Some of these people were dressed EXACTLY LIKE HIM.

Edward turned around to whisper "Al…there are so many…me's….", only to find more of his fans. He managed to push through the crowd saying phrases along the lines of "Okay, I have to go now…I'll see you later…."

His next mission: To find Alphonse. Or possibly Roy. Maybe.

Only to be interrupted by a rather short girl with short red hair and glasses holding a clipboard with an earpiece. "Mr. Edward Elric, you're needed in Ballroom A." She informed him with a rather soft, yet high-pitched voice.

"What? Why?" He asked, as confused as any short teenage prodigy in another dimension surrounded by over one-hundred fans.

"Your panel, sir. Please follow me."

Edward obeyed, following the girl (who, he soon found out, was named Eryn) to Ballroom A.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Right as he opened the door, the "schoolgirl" from before announced that 'it was Edward Elric'. A roar of applause and cheering took over the room as he entered. Eryn instructed him to sit on the seat provided for him, along with a table, bearing a glass of something called "coke" and a microphone, which was, much to his dismay, too high for his mouth to reach.

He struggled to get it down, which earned him some "he's-so-cute" points. "I'll help you!" Someone shouted, followed by a chorus of said phrase in many girls' voices. A staff member quickly lowered it and motioned for him to start speaking.

"Hi," He greeted. Many 'I-love-you-Edward's were heard. "Um…" He stammered. An awkward silence floated through the room, then the same staff member from before handed him a few notes, helping him along over what to say.

He read the first part quickly. It said to introduce yourself. Well, he already had that part down…

"I…guess you all already know me, right?"

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!"

"ED I'M GONNA MARRY YOU SOME DAY OHMIGOD!"

"I KNOW YOU! FISAHFKJSHFKJSA!!!!!!!!!!11one"

Edward looked at everyone strangely before clearing his throat. "Okay. So, uh, I guess…." He paused to look at the notes again. Tell them about your travels to get here.

"Well, I came here from Central—" He started.

"We know!!" Someone shouted.

"WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, EDWARD!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"No! I'm his biggest fan!" 

"No, I am!"

"No, me!!"

"Liar! I am!! It's me!!!!"

That got everyone into an argument into who was Edward's biggest fan. When nobody was able to agree, someone suggested something.

She stood up, about the same height as Edward, actually. But judging by the size of her hands and feet, he could guess she was only about thirteen or fourteen. "How about someone asks questions about him and people try to answer them!"

After more applause, everyone decided that it was, in fact, not such a bad idea and to go on with it. But there was one problem:

"Who'll ask the questions?"

They all pondered this, and then, someone finally suggested that Edward himself can choose. He pointed to the girl from before, and she jumped up proudly, and ran over to the stand.

Sitting next to Edward, he was close enough to read the tag on her shirt, which said _Grape Ferret_. "Hi, there!" She greeted. Not much applause was heard. She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. "I'm Grape Ferret, which is what you will all address me by. Or I'll bite you." She said, smirking.

"Just get on with it!" Someone shouted from the audience.

"Fine, fine…" Grape Ferret sighed and shrugged. "Okay. I'll ask you a question about said shrimp—" She pointed at Edward, earning herself a glare, "and you'll answer it. If you get it right, then you get…" Pause. "A prize. PLAY OR DIE!!!"

Well. She was certainly…confident. Either way, she turned to Edward. "…What should I ask?" She whispered.

"Hey, no secrets!" 

"Shut up! They're conversing!"

"…whatever."

Edward looked at her curiously. "…I don't care." He answered truthfully.

"If you don't, I'll ask them something really embarrassing!" She threatened happily.

Edward shrugged as if he didn't care.

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!"

Grape Ferret looked at everyone. "Okay, who wants to go first?" She asked. Multiple people raised their hands, and she chose a timid-looking girl near the back. "You!"

The girl slowly made her way to the front of the small room, her eyes downcast.

"Don't look all depressed, you're in the presence of Edward." Grape Ferret instructed. The girl nodded once, and lifted her head, revealing two large green eyes.

"So," Grape Ferret started, "What's your name?"

"…Erra." The girl answered quietly.

"Right. Okay, Erra, are you ready to play…. Uhh……howmuchdoyouknowedwardplayordie?"

"I…I guess so." Erra said.

"…kay." Grape Ferret replied, then began thinking. "Okay. We'll start off easy. What's the exact date of Edward's birth."

Erra took a moment to think. "Um…um….uh…." She paused. "February sixth, 1899?" She guessed.

"Nooooooope!!" Grape Ferret said sadly. "The correct answer was: October 11, 1899! Thanks for playing."

Erra went back to her seat, her head back to hanging low.

And since I'm lazy and I don't feel like typing out details for the game, I'll say that only two people got anything right. Their prizes were: A hug from Edward, and a souvoneir (gum from the bottom of the table). I don't think we'll be hearing from Grape Ferret again. If we do, I'll let you know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like oh my god! Chapter one is over! What will happen next? Well, honestly, who cares! But I'll write chapter two anyway, since I'm bored and have no life. Okay. Bye.


	2. We want Edward!

Yes, I'm alive and still at the convention. I can't sleep. Whatever. Here's chapter two…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Likedudeimadeanotherchapter!

After escaping from even _more_ fangirls, Edward was able to find Alphonse and make his way up to his room, all the way on the seventh floor. ("Who cares about Colonel Bastard? He can find his way up here on his own…")

Since the elevator was crawling with fangirls, Edward and Alphonse were forced to use the stairs. This left Edward a bit tired, especially from all the travelling that day (hey, you'd be tired, too, if you had to travel to another dimension!). Alphonse had offered to carry him, but, stubborn as he was, Edward did not accept.

The room was quite quaint, complete with two beds, three chairs, a table, a bathroom, and something called a "television". It also had two phones and a book with information about the hotel.

Edward stayed up late watching said television, flipping through the channels as if there was no tomorrow. He was up long past when Roy arrived, which was at about midnight. And, despite his brother's protests, he made his way to sleeping around four in the morning, when nothing interesting was on.

Five hours later, he awoke to the sound of his superior, chatting it up on the phone. Edward really, really, _really_ didn't want to get out of bed. It was so warm, compared to the chilled temperature of the room. Wait. It wasn't this cold when he had gone to sleep…

"Morning, Brother." Alphonse greeted with a small wave.

Edward cleared his throat, but soon realized that it ached, along with his upper back. For some reason. He attempted clearing his now-sore throat again, only in resulting in paining it more. Okay, bad idea. "Hey, Al." He responded, forcing a smile. Edward coughed a few times to try and get rid of the scratchy sound in his voice.

"Brother? Are you feeling okay?" Alphonse asked, worry evident in his own voice.

"It's just my throat," Edward assured him, "…and maybe my head. And it's really cold in here…." He listed, feeling a bit guilty, though he didn't know why.

"You might have a fever." Alphonse noted, the worry still hanging on with every word. "Do you think you got sick from all that traveling? And not getting much sleep last night…and it was raining last night…"

"Nah," Edward replied with a forced grin. "I'm fine." He lifted his small frame from the bed, then became aware of how dizzy he was. Though he knew giving his head a shake to 'clear it' was a bad idea, Edward did it anyway.

"Are you sure?" Alphonse asked. "You _do_ look a bit pale…."

"I'm okay, Al." Edward reassured him. "Probably just tired…" He coughed a few times, forcing himself to sit down again.

Alphonse clanked over to his brother to get a better look at him. "I don't think you should go to the convention today…" He informed Edward. "Your cheeks are a bit flushed….and your nose, too….." He observed.

Edward shook his head. "It's okay…I'll be fine." He said, followed by a bit of coughing.

"Brother, you're visibly ill. Anyone could tell that you're not feeling well…do you really want to make that impression at the convention?"

"…not really…." Edward mumbled.

"They'll probably just run up to you with tissues and aspirin. I love you Edward!" A young woman's voice shouted from the phone. Roy quickly covered the speaker with his hands. Had she been listening to their whole conversation?

Edward truthfully did _not_ want something along those lines to occur, but he really, really, _really_ hated being confined to such a small space, such as the hotel room, even if he was, though he wouldn't admit it, tired as hell. Not like hell was tired or anything. Unless it was…..

Whatever, I'm getting off topic.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted by Alphonse, who, again, strongly suggested that he stay in the room for the day.

"Alphonse," Roy said, "Fullmetal has numerous events scheduled for today, he can't miss them." He reminded them. "Unless, of course…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I take over them for you. Obviously, I'd have to give them an excuse to why I'm your replacement, but that can be arranged." Roy finished. "We just have to inform the staff of why you're unable to attend."

"That," Alphonse responded, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea…what do you think, Brother?"

Edward crossed his arms. "I was invited to the convention, and just cuz of a damn cold, I have to miss it and let _him_ take over?"

"Would you rather go down there yourself?" Roy offered, a smirk spread across his lips.

Edward coughed in response.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Roy said confidently. "Well, in that case, I'll be going downstairs if anyone needs me!" And before you could say 'dokosamaisliketotallywastingmytimewiththisfanfic', he was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy stepped into the room where the panel was located, only to be greeted by many different, well, greetings.

"Hey! It's Roy Mustang!!! THIS IS AWESOME!!"

"Where's Ed?"

"Dude, look! That's a damn good cosplay!"

"You suck! Rangers all the way!!"

"I'm like sooo glad you invited me to this convention, Lynn!"

"I'm hungry!"

"When's the panel gonna start?"

"What's with all the FMA cosplays?"

"Niagara falls is cool."

Roy held up a hand, as if motioning for everyone to quiet down. They obeyed, save for one girl in a catgirl outfit, talking to an older girl in a kimono. About hula hoops. _Green_ hula hoops. Yes.

Roy made his way to the table, took a sip of coke, and sat down. The microphone, which was much too low for him (haha, irony), was highered by Eryn, the staff member who had assisted Edward the day before.

"You may all be wondering where Fullmetal is today, right?"

A chorus of 'yes's, 'I don't care's, and applause was heard throughout the room.

"To answer your question," Roy started, "He wasn't feeling well this morning, so he asked—no, pleaded—me to take over his panels and tasks for the day." He lied. Well, the first part was true, at least…

"Gasp! Edward's sick?!! LET'S GO TAKE CARE OF HIM LIKE OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aww, poor thing."

"I doubt he _begged_ you…for anything."

"Well, at least we get you, the _handsome_, _charming_, _strong_, _intelligent_, _powerful_ Colonel Roy Mustang…" Wow, what a suck up.

"I bet you're lying."

"I hope Edward feels better!"

"Ania," Inside joke. Sorry. Couldn't resist…

Wow. Edward had a helluva fanbase going on here. _'I bet I have twice as much!' _Roy thought to himself.

"Does anyone have questions that do not relate to Fullmetal whatsoever?" Roy asked. Multiple patches of hands, gloves, and…were those flippers? shot up.

"Yes, you." Roy pointed to a girl wearing some sort of…Inuyasha cosplay. Not that Roy or anyone knows what an "Inuyasha" is.

"How do you get your hair to be so shiny and smooth?" She asked.

"Lather, rinse, repeat." Roy answered. "Next." He pointed to a small girl in the front.

"Where were you born?" She asked.

Well. That was rather personal. "I was born in, ah…" Roy paused. Would any of these people know where Amestris was? Probably not (little did he know, that nearly everyone, minus parents and younger siblings, knew). "A land, far away."

"We know it was somewhere in Amestris, but where?" someone I don't feel like describing asked.

"I grew up in the country." Roy answered (it's true, in the manga, he talks about growing up in said area). "Next." He pointed at a tall boy in a Kakashi (not like Roy knew what a "Kakashi" was, either) cosplay.

"Are you really Roy Mustang, or is that just a really good cosplay?" He asked.

Roy smirked. "I am, in fact, Colonel Roy Mustang." He answered simply. "Next." He motioned toward a girl in a Chinese-style dress who had entered during Roy's explanation of where he grew up.

"Where's Edward?" She asked. Everyone groaned.

"As I said before, he wasn't feeling well this morning, so I took over his panel." Roy said, suppressing a sigh. "Next." He pointed to a girl, who looked…roughly in her early twenties.

She giggled. "Will you, like, go out with me?" She asked.

"Give me your number and we'll talk."

A chorus of 'ooh's were heard throughout the room before Roy held his hand up again. It quieted down again, and the girl's face was bright red.

And since I don't feel like describing anything else, I'll say that a few more questions were asked, and one girl, who was, in fact, a yaoi fangirl, asked him about his "relationship with Ed". She was kicked out of the room, personally escorted by Roy himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Meanwhile, back in the room…..**

Insert Dramatic Music Here. No, wait. Don't insert any music. Music makes Ania sing, which is annoying. Haha, Ania.

There were at least eleven fangirls pounding on Edward's hotel room door. Alphonse had peeked out to say that his brother was sleeping and to please quiet down, but the squealing and knocking never ceased.

When less than ten minutes had passed, Edward's eyes snapped open, though he deeply regretted it afterwards. He found it difficult to breathe, due to both respiratory and sinus congestion. Did the world just hate him? Why did it have to choose _this_ weekend for him to be sick?

He coughed a few times as he tried to sit up. "Brother?" Alphonse called from the other side of the room.

"Al…what's outside the door?" Edward asked curiously.

"Um…" Alphonse stammered, "Just a few girls who wanted to drop by. I told them you were sleeping…" He said.

Edward laid back down, his head hitting the pillow. Hard. "Ah...ow." He paused. "Thanks. I think I might try to sleep some more…" He told Alphonse as he shut his eyes.

Moments later, he opened them again. "I can't sleep," He announced. "I keep hearing that bastard's voice—" He was interrupted when the door was unlocked and swung open, revealing a proud-looking Mustang with a girl around each shoulder—one with shoulder-length blond hair, pulled back, and the other with thick, wavy brown hair in a (you guessed it) schoolgirl outfit.

The three stepped into the room, shutting the door behind them. The brunette immediately rushed over to Edward. "Aw, you were right!! He _is_ really cute!" She exclaimed, giggling. Edward gave her a confused look, in which she responded, "Awwww! Ilovehim!"

Roy walked over, the blond girl clinging to the entire left side of his body. "Yes, is certainly, is _adorable_, isn't he?" Edward could indicate the obvious hint of sarcasm in his voice, and was in the middle of rolling his eyes when Roy _patted_ him on the head, resulting in a wince.

"Awww!" Both girls cooed. The brunette repeated Roy's action; Edward winced again. The blond did the same.

"Could you all stop doing that?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Ohhh! He's so cute!" The blond squealed. "Of course we will, sweetheart." She giggled again. Edward pulled the three blanket, plus comforter, over his head angrily.

"Hello," Alphonse greeted both newcomers cheerfully, after their whole 'episode' was over. "I'm Alphonse; Edward's brother."

"Wow, you must be strong to carry that armor around…" The brunette observed. "May I touch it?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Alphonse answered truthfully.

"Okay!" She agreed cheerfully. "So, how many years older than him are you? Four, five? Six?"

"I'm a year younger." Alphonse corrected.

They both gasped slightly, still smiling. "But you're so much taller!" The blond informed him.

"…" Alphonse didn't respond. Edward coughed twice from under the four layers of blankets.

"Well, I'm Allison." The blond introduced herself.

"I'm Gianna." The brunette finished. "Nice to meet you!" They shook hands. Alphonse and Gianna, then Alphonse and Allison. Not Allison and Gianna, because that would be weird.

"I met them both downstairs in the dealer room after Gianna had dropped her bags." Roy informed him.

"I'm such a klutz." Gianna cut in with a laugh.

"Well, being polite, I invited them both to my room. And they gladly accepted, to here we are." Roy finished.

"This isn't just your room, you can't invite anyone you want in here." Edward called hoarsely (and…muffeledly, but I don't think that's a word.) from the bed.

The girls looked at eachother, smiling, as if indicating how "cute" Edward was. Again.

Roy ignored, him, and started a conversation with everyone (minus Edward, who contributed once in a while, while claiming it was impossible to sleep through all that noise). It went smoothly, overall. Until Edward finally fell asleep (after a brief coughing fit). Then. There was an awkward silence.

"So," Alphonse started, "where are you two from?" He asked, referring to Gianna and Allison.

"Well, I'm from Chicago—" Allison started.

"—and I'm from California." Gianna finished. "We talked a bit online until finally meeting up at KanaCon! Cool, huh?"

Roy gave Alphonse a look, as if saying 'do you have any idea what they're talking about?'. Alphonse shook his head.

"Where are you two from?" Allison asked them both.

Roy was about to answer 'Amestris', when Gianna interrupted. "You don't have to wear the act anymore and say you're from," She paused, and said "_Amestris_." In a somewhat mocking-like voice, "You can tell us where you're REALLY from."

"I'm serious, we're both from Amestris." Alphonse tried to convince them.

"Lemme guess," Allison said. "Alphonse is from 'Risembool', and Roy's from 'Central'?"

"That's correct," Roy answered.

Allison and Gianna both laughed. "Wow, you never come out of character, do you?" Gianna asked.

"I don't understand—" Alphonse started.

Roy held up a hand, much like what he had done at Edward's panel. "It's fine, ladies." He said finally.

"Right," Gianna said, winking at him. "So," She said, changing the subject, "would you two like to come back to the con and listen to some music?"

"I'd be honored," Roy answered. "And you, Alphonse?"

"Ah…I think I'll just stay here until Brother wakes up, then maybe…" Alphonse answered quietly.

"Right!" Allison exclaimed. "Well, here's my cell number…" she wrote something on a notepad and handed it to Alphonse, "…call me when you're ready! You're free to bring the cutie over there, too!" She offered. "Well, bye!"

So. Then they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh, I forgot to mention— yes, I got to meet Vic, if anyone was wondering. I'll have chapter three up when I get at least four reveiws!


End file.
